The rate of oil recovery from hydrocarbon reservoirs is governed by the interplay of viscous and capillary forces that determine the fluid transport in porous media. Surface active constituents of reservoir fluids may also accumulate at interfaces between fluid phases, such as an oil-brine interface, and phase boundaries between fluids and solids, such as an oil-rock interface, which can change interfacial properties and fluid flow characteristics. Changes at the interphase boundaries also affect the interfacial tension (IFT) and surface wettability. In order to estimate accurately the residual oil saturation and recoverable oil, knowledge of reservoir fluids IFT and reservoir rock wettability is an important factor. The results of IFT measurements depend on temperature, pressure, and fluid composition of a potential hydrocarbon source under reservoir conditions. However, determining IFT under reservoir conditions currently requires isolating and maintaining downhole samples at reservoir conditions, which can increase well down time and overall costs.